Rule Breaker
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: The Holy Grail War has ended; Saber is gone... But not for very long as Shiro realizes he just can't let her go. Through small brief walks down memory lane Shiro stumbles upon a theory to get Saber back... When she's back what will things be like? Will Saber get to have the family she's never had? What will happen if in ten more years another Holy Grail war starts can they stop it?
1. Chapter 1- Don't leave

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fate Stay Night or its characters! No copyright infringement was intended

**Author's Note:**Hi hope you enjoy ^^ this is my first Fate Stay Night so take it easy on me guys :)

**Writing Style:**

Normal text = Narration

_Italic text = Past events_

"Double inverted commas = speech"

'Single inverted comma = thoughts'

*Sounds*

* * *

**Rule Breaker**

**Chapter 1: Don't leave**

She vanished... She just Vanished... And worse than that I-I let her. Shiro Emiya laid back on the cold floor of Saber's old room; comforted by the scent that would soon fade from her pillow and the small stuffed lion he hadn't had the chance to give her. Staring at the stuffed animal known as the king of the jungle. 'King...' he thought sitting upright in the dark room that he hadn't left since Saber vanished from his life just a day and a half ago.

Wiping at his face absentmindedly removing the silent build up of tears that had accumulated on his eyelids. "_This is your only skill Shiro Emiya; I suggest you work hard to master it" _Archer's words chimed in out of nowhere. "_I love you Saber and that's why i just can't hand you over to this guy!" _his own words raced through his brain. Wiping his face free of tears again as the minor, but meaning slips of memory played in his brain like an all night movie. "_Trace on." _he recalled that fight. Their first fight with the King of Hero's. He'd summoned the Avalon Excalibur's sheath from his body; the very instrument that in Legend that was said to make King Arthur or the King of Knights immortal.

'Her sheath...' he thought "_I understand now; in order for you to summon me we must have a point of contact to make the contract." _he remembered her words as he stood up. His bare feet slapped the wooden floor under him waking the girl that was now his only family. ILLyasviel Von Einzbern or ILLya as she now like to be called is his little sister and only biological child of Kiritsugu Emiya his adoptive father. ILLya groaned opening the sliding door with ease as she rubbed at her eyes childishly with slightly messy snow white locks draping over her shoulders.

"What's wrong big brother?" she mumbled catching him by his long blue sleeved shirt which was still bloody from the end of the Holy Grail War. She wasn't one hundred percent sure why he hadn't changed, come out of his room, and laid around like it was the end of the world since then but she was sure of one thing. It had to have something to do with losing Saber.

'_I may not be able to make the real deal, but I can sure as hell make a real enough fake!' _he remembered thinking as he shrugged out of his little sisters hold. His heart felt like it was slowly cracking; cracking like glass ready to shatter at any given moment. She must be dying was all he could think recalling Saber's past from previous dreams due to their connection. 'NO! I have to try this... I let her go once without a fight! I won't do it twice!' he thought slamming open the front door rushing into the front yard. 'please... work!' he thought as his bare feet met the sand and he began to use his powers.

"Trace on!" he mumbled loudly his golden brown eyes feeling the wind's around him change as a shape formed before him in a brilliant light. 'It was too hard to spend a day without you by my side... I'm sorry Saber, but I just can't be without you. Please come back...' he thought touching his traced version of Avalon 'Saber.'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A fallen King sat leaning up against the trees rough bark; blood trickled from her mouth down her chin and a stomach wound dealt by a sword in her last battle gushed blood only seen as it soaked into her clothes and dripped like water off her armor. Perspiration had collected over her face as she looked to her subordinate; she held out Excalibur asking the Knight before her to grant a final request to his King and throw Excalibur into a nearby lake.

The frowned sadly with a bow "Are you sure you don't wish for me to get anyone?" he asked stationing himself back on his horse; King Arthur gave a slow panting nod. She watched him turn and looking pained at the idea of leaving her alone knowing she was dying. Holding her hand over the wound softly she smiled a little at the thought of a certain golden eyed reddish brown haired master she'd fallen in love with.

she frowned a little though; she didn't want to die. Not here... Not now... And not alone. The Holy Grail as evil an event as it was. It did indeed grant her wish she buried deep into her heart, but now she wanted more then that fleeting moment. She wanted Shiro... She wanted to be with him again... Her blonde bangs rubbed across her forehead while the longer bangs that framed her face slapped at her cheeks lightly. Her heart began to slow in her ears and her vision began to fail her as she stared across the cleaning at the beautiful trees.

'Saber' his voice entered her mind making her once droopy eye open a little more; the sky above her as she tilted her head up shined with a familiar warm light. She smiled a little reaching her hand up towards the heavens. 'come back to me...' his voice tickled her ear as she shut her eyes as her heartbeat stopped.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Saber... come back to me..." Shiro started as the back of his hand glowed and as he traced new Command Seals to his hand and a red magic summoning circle displayed under him as he held Avalon. Winds whipped, magic surged, electricity raced over the surface of the magic circle as a body began rising from the ground. Once the summons was complete he dropped to his knees next to her ILLya stared from the porch in disbelief rushing over when she noticed Saber not breathing and her brother readying to start chest compressions.

Without a word ILLya healed Saber's wounds just in time before her brother began starting the process of CRP. It didn't take long for Saber to resume breathing again and for that Shiro was thankful for. He hadn't heard the sirens or nor seen his little sister move to call the ambulance after estimating the amount of blood loss from the wounds she healed.

A while later...

*beep...beep...beep...beep* Shiro ran her fingers over the side of her face with his free hand while his left held her hand gently within his a needle in his vain transferring blood to Saber each second he sat there. "_Sir mind explaining what happened?" the doctor asked eyeing his blonde patient who was wearing bloody sliced up clothing, but had no wounds._

"_You see sir... my girlfriend and I were helping my sister rehearse a play my little sister needs to do for a project for school and she just collapsed!" Shiro told the man hoping it sounded convincing enough. Eyeing the doctor for any signs of disbelief; when he found none he took a slightly more relaxed breath._

"_Okay... I need to know who her family is so we can notify them and what her blood type is!" the doctor asked stroking a nearly nonexistent stubbed goatee. Looking to the golden eyed boy before him awaiting answers. He watched as seconds ticked by as Shiro frowned bowing his head so his bangs shadowed over his eyes. _

"_We're all she has...Her blood type I don't know we never checked and she never told me." Shiro said the doctor gestured for him to follow him as he stopped at the nurses desk grabbing Saber's Medical Chart. Shiro peaked over his shoulder finding him ordering a blood type test. _

"_I just can't figure out how she lost so much blood..." the doctor mumbled putting the pencil down but tapped it to the desk as he leaned on it deep in thought on that matter. Blood loss was the problem that much was certain; with how color drained the girls face was. Even if she was naturally pale it's not natural for someone to be ghost white. Illya tapped her foot irritatedly._

"_Her period duh!" Illya said like it was in fact what was wrong with a roll of her eyes. Shiro blushed a little mentally slapping himself for not coming up with that himself. He couldn't help, but notice the look his sister gave him. I was one of those you owe me looks... _

"_I see... " *Emergency Emergency room 10 Emergency* a voice repeated over the loudspeaker making the doctor bolt down the hallway with Shiro not too far behind him. He heard a familiar voice screaming for him as they got closer to the room that people were racing into. The doctor could only stare in surprise as Shiro pushed passed everyone with ease; stopping security from advancing on Saber who looked generally frightened by all the wires being hooked into her and all the people she didn't know surrounding her._

_Shiro cupped his hand over the IV before she could rip it out of her left wrist. He told her it was alright... He told her he was there... And that he always would be. Running his right hands fingers around her cheek as he cupped it lovingly in his grasp. He gave her a small rubbing his thumb over her cheek "It's okay; I'm here... I'm here." he whispered to her comfortingly. Finding himself a little startled when Saber's free hand reached up gripping his shirt. _

_He felt her give him a swift jerk in her direction making them fall into a kiss that almost seem to last forever, but was broken when Shiro pulled away hearing one of the doctor's notify the doctor of the blood test they'd taken. "We have a problem doctor this patient is O negative; and the order for blood you put in can't be filled out because the blood bank is out of that blood type." someone said._

"_I'm O negative take mine... take all that you need. If you don't believe me and wish to make sure feel free to check my file; I've been here before for an injure a year ago." Shiro said looking towards them the doctors seemed surprised. It was rare to find someone in the same family with the same O negative blood type, but it was rarer to find a pair of lovers with the same O negative blood type. The blood professional nodded rushing off to grab the necessary equipment._

_Saber's current doctor went back to the nurse's station to check his blood records. Shiro turned back to Saber with a small smile "shh it's okay; get some sleep." he leaned down and pecked her cheek "I'll take it from here." he told her as the doctors returned. The doctor nodded to the blood professional approving the procedure._

_The blood professional came in standing next to the bed with a few bags that contained a few wires. Shiro leaned down and whispered something to Saber that made her blush a little, but nod in agreement as her doctor walked up to them with the forms for the procedure "What are you doing?! what are those wires for!" Saber asked a little scared seeing the needle._

_Shiro stopped the man "do me first; so she knows what's going to be done." he said making the man nod in understanding. Shiro scribbled his name over the forms before telling Saber she had to sign in such and such places. "this is for a blood transfusion to replace most of that blood that you lost. What they're going to do is take this needle and stick it in my vain and hook it to this machine which will make sure you get a set amount of my blood to compensate for what you lost. However in order for them to do this you have to do four things. first sign these papers, second sit still, third let him give you this needle and not pull it out... four trust me." he said holding his arm out to the man. _

_Illya stared at Saber and her brother with a slight frown 'Berserker.' she thought missing the monstrous spirit she use to be the master of. "It's okay Saber brother knows what he's doing." Illya said in an attempt to reassure her watching as Saber eyed what the man was doing. Not missing the flinch from her when the needle went into Shiro's skin. After the needle was taped in place he moved to machine clipping the wire into it. The doctor stepped back to the door asking a nearby nurse to call down for something for the two to eat and asked for her to bring in some orange juice to have while they wait for the food._

_Shiro slipped away to give the man room enough to work. as he began preparing as Saber signed the papers. When she finished she shakingly grabbed and held Shiro's hand with her free hand as the blood professional worked on her other._

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: **And this is the end of the 1st chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far. I'd appreciate if you leave a comment or a review. All input and constructive criticisms will be appreciated. Let me know what you think.

Thanks again for taking your time to read my story.

Regards

_ElementalMiko12_


	2. Chapter 2- Time to be you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fate Stay Night or its characters! No copyright infringement was intended

**Author's Note:** Thx for the reviews guys hope you enjoy this next chappy! :3

**Writing Style:**

Normal text = Narration

_Italic text = Past events_

"Double inverted commas = speech"

'Single inverted comma = thoughts'

* * *

**Rule Breaker**

**Chapter 2: Time to be you**

* * *

Shiro reached for the orange juice the nurse brought in gulping it down as the blood professional returned to take the needle out of their arms. A Patient Care Tech (PCT) walked in just as the man walked out to get some vials to draw blood to check her blood cell levels. He'd given almost two pints of blood and was feeling a bit woozy as the PCT came to the opposite end of the bed and strapped a blood pressure cuff to Saber's left arm to ensure her vital signs were where they needed to be.

Shiro still held Saber's hand though due to the sudden rushes of dizziness every now and then he found himself resting on her stomach. He couldn't help, but give off a light chuckle as Saber's stomach began talking to him. The PCT turned to him from the machine "Her vitals are looking good blood pressure is a hundred and fifteen over eighty two! Her temperature is at a normal ninety eight point six and her oxygen levels are at a hundred." The women informed him.

Shiro nodded watching as the PCT stopped eyeing the table with food contents on it that they'd ordered earlier for them. "You done eating this sir?" She asked politely pointing to the plastic containers. Shiro looked away for a moment to stare at Saber's peacefully sleeping face that'd gained back a lot of its color. She looked beautiful; even with her hair being a little greasy from sweating under the hospitals thick but effectively warm covers.

'_I can't keep doing this to her... Servant or not she's a person with feelings; I can't treat her like she's not really here its wrong!' He thought eyeing the wall across the room where his Tigra and Sakura sat across from him staring at him intently. Watching as he suddenly stood darting out of the room asking them to wait. Tigra asked what was wrong just as he turned the corner only to be ignored. _"Nah haven't even touched it yet; I'm waiting for her to wake up so she doesn't have to eat alone, but thanks for asking." Shiro told her as brushed some of Saber's bangs from her face.

Eyeing her as she sleepily tilted her head further into his palm; relishing the warmth and sense of security it gave her as she slept so defenselessly something she wasn't use to. Illya snored softly from the couch behind him. Nuzzling her nose into one of two teddy bears he'd brought down in the gift shop downstairs. Illya's being pink and white fluffy rabbit while the one he bought Saber was a small white fluffy furry lion cub that had three thorn less roses sewn into its mouth that could be easily taken out. One rose was red meaning sincere love, a lavender meaning love at first sight, and finally yellow with the meaning of new beginning.

However these three rose's held a deeper meaning with their number which spelled out a simple three worded message 'I love you'. The PCT raised a questioning eyebrow towards him that he only noticed from the corner of his eye. Shiro eyed the King of the jungle that held the simple messages he was certain even Saber would know its meaning since then rose's messages started in her era. "I don't want her to eat alone so I'll eat when she wakes up." he told her.

Shiro tilted his head back towards his little sister to see her meal was finished and was scattered around in various places. She smiled a little walking towards the other end of the room beginning to pick up the little child's trash; lightly shaking the drink container to ensure it wasn't still full. "Is it okay if I throw these out since it seems she's done?" she asked getting a nod from the amber eyed teen.

The PCT tossed the trash into the garbage before coming back into the room to get the vitals machine where she received a thank you. She flashed him a smile asking if he wanted a recliner, but he politely declined the offer. With that done the PCT left to continue her duties. Saber groaned cracking her eyes open a little the sun outside was still fairly high within the sky, but the sun was dropping towards the earth's mountains into a beautiful ball of vibrant orange that flared in all its brilliance.

Some of its light peaked passed the half closed curtains keeping the room light just enough to where lights weren't needed. Saber's eyes creaked open showing him a small glimpse of her mesmerizing emerald eyes that seemed to glow with an added orange hue. She sat up slowly "Shi-ro?" she asked staring at him with an almost shocked look as she reached up touching his face like she was making sure she wasn't seeing things.

Her eyes widened a fraction and tears bubble up at the rim of her eyelids as Saber jumped from the bed tackling him to the floor. She cried into his shirt Shiro frowned hooking his arms around her "King Arthur died yesterday; Saber the servant died the night we won the Holy Grail War..." Shiro told her running his right hand comfortingly over the back of her head. "I.. I kept my promise... I let you die once and in doing so I relieved you of all your names; all but one. It's time for The King and Saber the servant to rest, but it's time for the real you that you locked away so long ago to do the things she always dreamed of just never got the chance to do." He mumbled from their place on the floor.

Saber sat upright she knew what he was saying and she couldn't argue for it was true. In the past; her past she was considered dead. Her title as a Saber was taken the moment she won The Holy Grail War's. She shouldn't be here, but she was?! Deep down she couldn't help wondering if this was the Grail's twisted way of granting her heart's desire. Perhaps the Grail was magical, but perhaps it wasn't and this was all just something Shiro had done himself. Just by a few unknown facts she couldn't deny that perhaps The Holy Grails powers weren't a complete lie 'H-How would he have known when I was about to die? How did he know when to summon me?!' Saber thought knowing the only way he could possibly know is if he'd been right there with her... but he wasn't.

She didn't know when Shiro sat up and cupped her cheek rubbing thumb just under her eyelids "What do you say?" he asked putting a little more pressure on right elbow and forearm to keep himself upright while his left hand caressed her cheek. Saber sat there for several moments as Shiro stared into her eyes watching as the gears in her head turned. Saber's eyes lazily drooped closed as she gave off a small thoughtful sigh.

Saber smiled a little as she clapped her right hand over his left relishing the warmth that seemed to almost ooze from his palm into her skin sending pleasant shivers through her body. Her cheeks warmed a little as blood seemed to gather into her cheeks as she nodded her head into his palm. "Arturia... No one's called me by that name for a while." She said more to herself than him. A blush crawled its way over Shiro's cheeks; She eyed him raising a questioning eyebrow his way "what?" she asked curiously.

As if he wasn't flustered enough the red tint darkened as he pulled his hand back towards him as he used it to embarrassingly scratch at his cheek "I-It's nothing really... I just think your name's adorable." he told her truthfully with a light chuckle.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Here's your discharge paper's Arturia Emiya." the doctor told her hold out a small bundle of papers in hand to sign. She blushed 'oh right...' she thought recalling the night before when Shiro whispered something to her. _"Tell them your real name and use my last name." his breath tickled at her ears sending goose bumps up her arms. _Arturia nodded to the doctor as he handed her the papers while Shiro laid on the opposite side of her bed with his head in his crossed arms that rested on the beds mattress.

She flipped through the pages as the doctor told her of the places to sign; though she couldn't help, but scan through the document first. She was a former King after all going keeping the city functioning properly was one of the many things Kings are in charge of! Sadly paperwork was something she was very use to. She recalled endless hours of reading through every last document that came to her only to go to sleep and the next morning have several millions of stacks more awaiting her.

Her eyes scanned the documents before signing them Shiro snored lightly as Illya stay upright holding a stuffed bunny tightly within her hold with droopy, but opened eyes revealing her still half asleep reddened orbs. The doctor left walking out with the documents to make them copies; Arturia turned to Illya with a grin as the little girl yawned and looked her way. Arturia accidently snorted as she eyed the girl's bed-head hairdo that was all over the place from rolling about all night.

Illya stared at her "what are you starin at." she asked her words seemed slurred as she stood making her way to the restroom. The door closed behind her with a soft click; it wasn't until several minutes later that she heard a shriek of horror come from the bathroom and Illya bolted out. The sliver haired preteen rushed over to her purse and pulled out a small light pink brush stopping in front of Arturia "Can you fix my hair... please?" Illya asked politely yet desperately.

Arturia nodded startled when Illya hopped onto the bed sitting in front of her between her legs holding her brush up so the emerald eyed blonde could take it and detangle the mess known as her hair. She'd been quiet throughout most of the detangling process until "So what's going to happen next? You and big brother gonna get married?" she asked flipping through a fashion magazine. Arturia couldn't help, but mull over where she'd gotten it since she didn't have it when she hopped up by her.

Arturia blushed when the words registered in her head letting her silly curiosity about how she got a magazine float away on the wind and instead worked to piece together an answer. "I-I don't really know..." Arturia told her running the brush through Illya's long soft silver locks even though she'd finished untangling all the knots.

Illya flipped to another page listening to her brother's snore next to them. Illya pouted a little "Do you love him?" she asked flipping through to another page. You could tell by looking at her she'd either read the magazine once before or she wasn't interested in it at all. The sun slowly creeped up the sky lighting the city outside the window and began to invade the room through a crack in in the curtains.

"Yes." Arturia stated truthfully; Illya could tell by the way she spoke that she spoke the truth. Because even though Arturia's name had changed her personality hadn't in the least. It was just how Arturia was; It was her upbringing. She was a Knight and there for never told lies; this time was no different. The light leaked into the room crawling towards them silently as it began to reach passed half of the room.

A smile twitched to Illya's face "Good at least you have a place to start." she told the woman behind her who was still running her small pink brush through her hair. Illya flipped pages again eyeing a few shirts's, dresses, and skirts. The suns morning rays beamed rushing over Shiro lighting up his face; he twitched a little and cracked open a eye then the other as he lifted his head off his arms. His golden eyes adapted a bright yellow orange hue creating an amber tone to his eyes.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: **And this is the end of the 2nd chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far. I'd appreciate if you leave a comment or a review. All input and constructive criticisms will be appreciated. Let me know what you think.

Thanks again for taking your time to read my story.

Regards

_ElementalMiko12_


	3. Chapter 3- The vow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fate Stay Night or its characters! No copyright infringement was intended

**Author's Note:** Just so you guys know I'm having a bit of computer trouble, so the days I update might be a bit random...

**Writing Style:**

Normal text = Narration

_Italic text = Past events_

"Double inverted commas = speech"

'Single inverted comma = thoughts'

* * *

**Rule Breaker**

**Chapter 3: The vow**

The hospital stay hadn't been a long one, but Arturia found it rather annoying. Especially the IV in her arm; her arm had gained an irritating itch from the various fluids being pushed into it every four hours; mainly the Solution and Morphine for the pain caused by the wound. Her arms had been covered in small pricks that were now barely visible to the eye from all the blood tests to ensure her blood levels were normal. She hadn't been too keen to find they wanted to keep her there an extra day for observation; if it hadn't been for Shiro... she wouldn't have. She was forever grateful to the hospitals nurses for helping her, but... she was even more grateful to be out of there.

So here she was... Sneaking into Shiro's room. To see something she hadn't been able to see for several days. A part of Shiro that only showed as he slept. Pressing her back to the wall across from him; letting herself slide down to the floor. The past couple days this part of him had been absent and replaced with worry for her. Arturia brought her knees close to her chest as she stared at Shiro's childish way of sleeping. This time it wasn't a pillow in his arms, but his blanket "I... C-Can't do it... S-Saber I'm s-sorry." Shiro mumbled.

Arturia froze remembering Shiro's thoughts several days ago when the war ended by their hands; His thoughts repeated in her head as if he'd spoken them out loud for all to hear. They were engraved in her memory though they went unspoken in the end. His eyes had said everything she wanted to hear how proud he was of her, how much he loved her, and... How much he didn't want her to leave. _'I love you Saber... I fell in love with you and your unmatchable pride. Even though I love you... I can't have you as you are; you are the prideful King of Knights and I love you with all my heart... therefore your pride if nothing else is the one thing I need to protect.' _

Arturia let her arms wrap around her legs and her forehead press against her knees 'It must have hurt him pretty bad... watching me vanish like that.' she thought ignoring the chill she got when a tear dripped from her cheek and raced down her leg. 'Knowing what was to happen... probably hurt him even more so.' she thought knowing that the Shiro she saw in that moment was a front. In her last moments when the sun's rays hit his eyes she seen it; the burst of panic the spread through his eyes.

"No... Shiro I'm sorry; I should have fought more to stay by your side." Arturia whispered feeling the pit of her stomach twist more and a stab at her heart. Arturia froze when her ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming closer to her. She couldn't move... What if it was an intruder? What was she still sitting there for?! Arturia tilted her chin up the slightest bit; her forest glossy green eyes locked on a collection of various amber shaded eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. Or was it that she'd seen them so much that she could picture them in the darkness now?

Shiro gave her a tired smile as he hooked his arms around her picking her up bridal style with ease "Let's get some sleep." he told her flashing her a caring smile. Arturia blushed when Shiro laid her down in his bed then slipped in next to her. He enveloped her in his warm embrace as he whispered a sweet good night under his breath.

Arturia's eyes drooped occasionally the last time she felt this loved... this welcomed; was when she was, but a child and her mother was alive. She'd never got love like this from her father; hugs were out of the question. All he ever gave her to show her he loved her was his praises of approval. Shiro's scent hit her causing her eyes to droop again. He smelled so nice... He was so warm and gentle... Arturia's eyes roamed a little as she turned on her side when she seen something that looked familiar.

Her emerald eyes locked on the beady black glossy eyes causing one of her greatest memories to playback. _"Say Saber anything you like here?" Shiro asked walking around eyeing the variety of stuffed animals that littered the shelves. He paused turning around to find Saber eyeing a small light orange furred lion with a bushy tan mane. _She stared at the stuffed animal across the room for several minutes. _Shiro chuckled "The lion... that's so like you." he said making Saber's expression turned to an angry pout. Before telling him that she didn't take kindly to being laughed at. Then gracefully stomped out of the store still upset._ A small watery smile twitched over her lips and she found herself snuggling into Shiro's warm embrace.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Illya grinned elbowing Arturia in the side gently "So I seen you were puttin the moves on my brother! Better late than never.~" she said with a giggle as Arturia sat properly on the large picnic sheet Shiro laid out with a basket and cooler placed in the middle. Arturia ignored Illya's teasing "So since I found you two in the same bed this morning I suppose it's safe to assume you've done it. Don't you work fast!~" she said succeeding in making Arturia nearly choke on the sandwich she'd been eating.

Arturia coughed pounding her fist lightly against her chest managing to shake the chunk that was stuck loose making it slip down her throat with ease. Shiro raced over with Rin not far behind him both holding ice cream cones in hand "Arturia are you okay? What's wrong?!" he asked kneeling next to her worriedly passing both cones to his sister without a much thought. Rin snickered eyeing Illya who was trying, but failing to give off a don't mind me pretend I'm not here vibe.

Rin stared at her all knowingly "You were teasing her about this morning again... weren't you?" she asked watching as Shiro tried to talk to the red faced former King of Knights. Illya shrugged licking at one of the ice creams ignoring the other even as it began to drip down her hand. The weather was beautiful and clear; Not a cloud hovered in the sky. It was hot, but wasn't unbearable. The birds singing a constant soothing tune, the wind slapped at the trees branches causing the leaves to brush against each other and the branches to give a light creek.

Arturia's coughs finally calmed with tears frozen to the rim of her eyes as her body began the process of trying to regain the oxygen it lost. She gave several panting breaths as Shiro smiled a little seeing she was alright and reached into his jacket pulling out a hair clip he bought from one of the shopping carts on the way back with the ice cream that sat stationed around the park. He held it out to her "I-I um got this for you Arturia." he told her blushing holding out the simple silver hair clip with a fully bloomed petals that started out white at its core then grow out to darker shades of pink as it reached the petals well-rounded edges.

The dirty blonde haired ex-knight blushed uncharacteristically as she eyed the Camellia flower that was a symbol of desire, passion, and refinement. It also indicates a longing deep within your heart for your beloved as well as was a symbol for perfection and excellence! Never before had any man sent her flowers knowing their meanings; for a second or two she'd thought he was doing this because he was unaware of their meanings, but... there was no way he couldn't know what they mean. Not with the look he was sending her... He knew what they meant... And the messages he'd sent her up till now only made her cheeks darken.

"Arturia?" Shiro asked standing upright holding out his hand to her. He grinned ushering her to stand as she took hold of his hand and he brought her up to her feet still holding her hand tightly, but gently as he walked off with her. Shiro kept at a slow pace; they were shoulder to shoulder. Hand in Hand as they walked around the park; after several seconds of getting use to Shiro being so close. She then tightened her once loose fingers to match Shiro's.

"Where are we going?" Arturia asked scratching at her cheek with her right hand nervously as they closed in on a large lake in the middle of the park. There were many small wooden boats with couples floating around enjoying each other's time. Arturia couldn't help but break the comfortably stride they'd accomplished as kids ran through them in hopes of getting away from other kids.

"Tag... Haven't played that since I was a kid!" Shiro told her as he eyed the happy children running around and playing. He leaned close to her ear "I'm taking you on a boat ride." he whispered hoping Arturia would somehow hear over the loud giggles, laughter and screams. Judging by her reaction she did. She looked kind of nervous now? "Arturia?" Shiro he asked worriedly facing her completely.

"I-I can't Shiro... I can't swim." She mumbled out her shoulders shook with her eyes locked on the water as if the chilly refreshing lake water would grab her by the leg and pull her in. A fish leaped up out of the water's surface and Arturia visibly jumped out of her skin!

"You were never afraid of the water before?" he questioned eyeing Arturia as she stepped back a few steps. Shiro clapped his hands to her wrists keeping her from running from him. She jerked her head to the side in embarrassment allowing her eyes to be shadowed over by her bangs. He didn't get it... When Arturia was a servant she'd literally ran across the water...

"That was when I had protection from the lady in the lake Shiro... I don't have that anymore." she told him eyeing the water over Shiro's shoulder with a hint of fear that was well hidden from others. Shiro stared at her deep in thought for several seconds; he lightly tugged on her wrists making her step forward making her fall against his chest as he took the chance to wrap her up in an embrace.

"Your right you don't..." he told her giving her a peck on her forehead then rested his chin on her head. "But you don't need her protection anymore, not because you're no longer the King, but because you have my protection now... and I'll protect you from everything even fear itself if it meant I could see you smile." he told her; he smirked when she chuckled into his chest.

"My my Shiro you've become quite the smooth talker haven't you?" she asked with half closed eyes as his scent invades her senses. The warmth transferred from him to her was lulling her to sleep as time ticked by. Arturia embraced him back to ensure he didn't let go without her permission. "Do you promise?" she mumbled against his chest the folded collar of his shirt tickled at her forehead.

"No." Shiro told her making her frown; he inhaled some of her hair causing the stray strands to tickle at his nose. He didn't let it bother him though as he tightened his hold on her "I vow to protect you with my life... till death do us part."

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: **And this is the end of the 3rd chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far. I'd appreciate if you leave a comment or a review. All input and constructive criticisms will be appreciated. Let me know what you think.

Thanks again for taking your time to read my story.

Regards

_ElementalMiko12_


	4. Chapter 4- My answer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fate Stay Night or its characters! No copyright infringement was intended

**Author's Note:** Hey guys sry for the wait; my computer's been acting weird so I've been ordering and changing out parts to fix it. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy Chap 4...

**Writing Style:**

Normal text = Narration

_Italic text = Past events_

"Double inverted commas = speech"

'Single inverted comma = thoughts'

* * *

**Rule Breaker**

**Chapter 4: My answer**

Arturia eyed the surrounding water intently as she sat between Shiro's legs as possible without messing up his handling on the boat. Shiro stopped rowing the boat for a minute to slip down next to her so she was resting on his chest "W-Why did I let you talk me into this?" she asked herself worriedly. Fearing the boat would tip over on them at any given moment?

Shiro wrapped his arms around her protectively "You're too proud to give into fear or is it because you love me more than you fear the water?~" He said giving his two cent answer to the question as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. Arturia lightly elbowed him in the stomach as she turned around trying to hide a pout against his chest.

"Probably a little of both..." She mumbled against his shirt; with his arms securely around her like this she felt safe. Right now in this moment... the water around them didn't seem to matter anymore. Arturia gave a soft moan into his shirt when he placed a few butterfly kisses along her neck.

He smirked a little "Well well you sound like you're enjoying yourself?~"Shiro teased receiving a glare he would have once found threatening. Arturia slapped his hard across the chest causing the boat to rock from side to side and stood up too quickly. She slipped on air and toppled over with a loud splash soon following.

Arturia slapped at the water's surface trying to keep her head above water only able to get out bits and pieces of Shiro's name before slipping back under the clear water's surface. What was taking him so long?! Arturia broke through the water's surface again looking around for Shiro through blurred eyes just before she went under again. Confused as to why Shiro wasn't there?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Is she alright?" Shiro's voice echoed in her head sounding very close to her. As Arturia laid unconscious on Shiro's bed as Rin examined her. Rin nodded briefly as she manually checked Arturia's vital signs. Meanwhile Illya was taking damp cloth to her face "Why did she struggle so much?" he questioned worriedly.

"Possibly a nightmare." Illya answered before Rin could open her mouth; making the long black haired teen's right eye twitch in annoyance. Irritated even more with her pigtails she stopped what she was doing and pulled them down with a swift tug before pulling her hair back into one long ponytail. Rin then asked what happened to make Arturia just pass out like that.

Shiro blushed embarrassingly scratching at his cheek with a small goofy grin "Well..." he began telling them what transpired after he and Arturia left. "_You were never afraid of the water before?" he questioned eyeing Arturia as she stepped back a few steps. Shiro clapped his hands to her wrists keeping her from running from him. She jerked her head to the side in embarrassment allowing her eyes to be shadowed over by her bangs. He didn't get it... When Arturia was a servant she'd literally run across the water..._

"_That was when I had protection from the lady in the lake Shiro... I don't have that anymore." she told him eyeing the water over Shiro's shoulder with a hint of fear that was well hidden from others. Shiro stared at her deep in thought for several seconds; he lightly tugged on her wrists making her step forward making her fall against his chest as he took the chance to wrap her up in an embrace._

"_Your right you don't..." he told her giving her a peck on her forehead then rested his chin on her head. "But you don't need her protection anymore, not because you're no longer the King, but because you have my protection now... and I'll protect you from everything even fear itself if it meant I could see you smile." he told her; he smirked when she chuckled into his chest._

"_My my Shiro you've become quite the smooth talker haven't you?" she asked with half closed eyes as his scent invades her senses. The warmth transferred from him to her was lulling her to sleep as time ticked by. Arturia embraced him back to ensure he didn't let go without her permission. "Do you promise?" she mumbled against his chest the folded collar of his shirt tickled at her forehead._

"_No." Shiro told her making her frown; he inhaled some of her hair causing the stray strands to tickle at his nose. He didn't let it bother him though as he tightened his hold on her "I vow to protect you with my life... till death do us part." he told her. Arturia blushed looking a little nervous. _

"_Let's go..." Arturia mumbled against his chest; jumping again when she heard a splash and she felt her hearts pace speed up. She could hear it drumming in her ears! She breathing picked up and her breaths became shorter and shorter. Kids giggled running by with squirt guns aimed at friends who happen to be racing around the two at the time. _

"_Are you sure?" Shiro asked suddenly noticing her pupils shrink back reflecting in fear after water shot at her leg. He gasped catching her upper arms "Arturia? Arturia what's wrong?!" eyeing her worriedly as she began to pant fasters. Her shoulders slightly trembled in his hold... 'Could it have been... the guns?' He wondered watched as the children continued to race around squirting each other. _

_Arturia swayed slightly as she felt light headed and her vision began to get fuzzy. Soon she could see the ends of her vision beginning to darken at the edges as if someone was blowing out candles in all around a room till nothing but darkness remained. Arturia's knees buckled and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she lost consciousness. _

"From there I picked her up in my arms and came to you guys. You know the rest..." Shiro told them watching as Illya wiped some sweat from Arturia's face that had began to coat her face on the way home. Rin lightly opened Arturia's eyelids examining her pupils.

Rin sighed "From the signs of her at the park she looked like she had a mild panic attack... but with that struggle she put up that mild panic turned into something much worse. Shiro I'll be leaving in a few, but call me if there are any changes." she told them as she stood up grabbing her stuff off Shiro's desk before turning and stepped out of the room.

"Understood..." Shiro mumbled still worriedly eyeing Arturia's sleeping form. Rin pause with a hand still resting on the sliding door.

"And Shiro it might be wise to find out just what she was seeing in that dream. I have a pretty rough idea as to what it was about what the main topic of the dream was, but as you know I hate acting on a whim without cold hard facts." Rin notified him before walking off.

Shiro listened to Rin's light footsteps down the hall 'Arturia...' Shiro thought worriedly. Curious as to what kind of dream she could have possibly had to make her struggle so much.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day... Arturia stared at Shiro who stood in a huge pool he'd taken her too. Illya had made plans to go to a friend's house and hang out for the day. Rin sat idly by on an outdoor lawn chair fingering through a magazine she'd taken from Illya's collection. Her legs were crossed over one another a few guys their age stalked around her, but she ignored them for the most part.

Rin peeked over the magazine as she flipping to the next page watching as Shiro helped Arturia into the water that only went up to Shiro's lower waist. She frowned slightly recalling the dream Arturia told them about this morning after she woke up. She hadn't expected after hearing when the dream was about that Arturia would agree to come here and allow Shiro to teach her the art of swimming.

Arturia blushed "Shiro... This is kind of embarrassing." She told him fixing the top half of the bathing suit they stopped off to get her; ensuring the ties were latched on tightly. Had to be sure right? Didn't want to flash anyone...Arturia hugged herself feeling like she was on spotlight and millions were staring at her. She wasn't too keen on how uncomfortable she was at the moment, but she had to admit having Shiro at arm's length and shirtless had its perks.

Shiro brought the back of her hand to his lips; placing an affectionate kiss on each knuckle "Don't worry about them..." he paused long enough to brush her bangs from her eyes "It's just you and me." he told her letting his hand rest just over her forehead holding up her bangs keeping her forehead revealed to him. Closing his eyes he leaned down pressing his lips to her forehead causing Arturia's face to explode into various shades of pinks and reds.

She gave him an embarrassed pout as she crossed her arms over her chest "I thought you were going to teach me to swim?" she mentioned looking away towards Rin who didn't help her embarrassment at all as she attempted, but failed to hide the grin that was cracking her face just behind the magazine in her hands. Arturia jumped a little when some did a cannonball off the diving board not the far from them and some of the waters particles hit her back unexpectedly.

Shiro sighed holding out his hands "So I'm not allowed to flirt with you at all?" he asked curiously watching as she took his hands still eyeing everything but him for the moment. He eyed her watching her slowly look his way as she grabbed hold of his hands... He tugged her closer to him taking hold of her around her abdomen telling her to lay straight, kick her feet under the water and perform arm strokes that he'd demonstrated to her this morning before they left the house.

"I-I didn't mean that Shiro...I-It's just s-so embarrassing!" Arturia told him doing as she was told while trying to keep her mouth out of the water so she could speak. Arturia looked far away for a moment so far Shiro couldn't touch her. "To be honest Shiro... I wish this really was just you and me here." she told him not realizing he'd let her go and that she was swimming on her own. She didn't notice for several more seconds.

"Huh is that so? Just want me all to yourself don't you?" He asked; she could practically hear the grin on his face. Shiro ducked underwater quickly just as she turned and noticed he wasn't there. Arturia stopped swimming and spun around on her heels to face him only to find him not there. She eyed the surroundings and went wide eyed realizing he'd let her go at some point. Then she spotted him as he swam underneath her through her legs to get behind her.

Arturia spun around ready to knock him out for not telling her he was planning on doing that, but he caught her hands and smiled at her as if he'd expected her to do so. It irritated her to be read by Shiro so easily. What irritated her more was when he kissed her making her nearly forget what she was so upset about. She'd been a knight once! She'd faced tougher opponents than a simple kiss! And yet every time; she found she couldn't push him away to be strong enough to pull away from him and his touch.

Arturia sighed wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss 'I suppose this is another defeat.' she thought. Pulling away from each other Shiro kept her close giving her an Eskimo kiss as he eyed several men eyeing Arturia. He knew why she'd been so uncomfortable it was a little hard not to notice every guy here over the age of eighteen eyeing her like a piece of meat.

"Shiro..." Arturia said to gain his attention; when his eyes were on her she smiled a little letting her cheek fall to rest against his chest. Her eyes drooped dazed by the warmth just touching him gave her; for once she could honestly say embarrassed or not she was truly happy. "I didn't get a chance to answer you that day." Arturia told him feeling Shiro's arms snake around her figure after letting her wrists go as they rested against his chest.

"It's a good thing." Shiro told her making her rest there in wonder of what he meant. "If you had; I wouldn't have been able to protect your pride like I wanted to. And besides... at the time you still had two unneeded identities and with them we could have never been together like I want to be." Shiro told her tightening his arms around her a little in hopes of covering her up more with his skin so the perv's would stop eyeing her.

"Together like you want to be?" Arturia questioned with a slight blush she had a slight idea as to where Shiro was going with this. She couldn't help, but snuggle against his chest when he pulled her closer although judging from his arm placement holding her close was the last thing on Shiro's mind. It seemed more like he was trying to hide her from preying eyes.

"I want you to marry me someday. King Arthur and Saber are one historical figure one whose duty was more important to her than her own happiness. I wanted to relieve you of that duty. A duty that once kept us far apart though we were so close." Shiro said to her hoping he didn't come off like some random babbling idiot. Shiro broke his glare at the surrounding men when Arturia's forehead dropped onto his shoulder.

Her bangs stuck to his wet skin "I love you too Shiro and I accept your proposal..." she said disappointed when Shiro pulled her away a little to look at her. She began to feel like she was being watched again and felt unbearably uncomfortable by the many eyes that wandered over her half clothed body.

Shiro's eyes widened startled "B-B-But Arturia I-I have even p-proposed yet?!" He told her staring into her emerald eyes that held a spark they didn't before when she was bound by time. He blushed a bit; normally in a situation like this he'd use the opportunity to say something along the lines of didn't we come here to teach you to swim, but even Shiro had to admit all the stares locked onto Arturia were getting to him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: **And this is the end of the 4th Chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far. I'd appreciate if you leave a comment or a review. All input and constructive criticisms will be appreciated. Let me know what you think.

Thanks again for taking your time to read my story.

Regards

_ElementalMiko12_


	5. Chapter 5- IQ

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fate Stay Night or its characters! No copyright infringement was intended

**Author's Note:** Sry guys I kinda got caught up in fixing all my chaps on my old stories...

**Writing Style:**

Normal text = Narration

_Italic text = Past events_

"Double inverted commas = speech"

'Single inverted comma = thoughts'

* * *

**Rule Breaker**

**Chapter 5: IQ**

* * *

"Good morning Shiro!" A man dressed in a well kept gray suit told him as he sat cross legged in his spiny chair leaned back into the well cushioned backing with ease as he gestured for them to have a seat. "I'm guessing this is the young lady you told me about over the phone?" he asked lacing his hands as he leaned forward placing them on his desk as he stared at the nervous blonde.

Arturia stared at everything in the room with wonder; mostly the odd shaped doll on the man's desk wearing a striped uniform and baseball cap looking like it was going to throw something. It's head was far too big for its shoulders. Before she realized what she was doing she picked it up and poked its head out of curiosity making the man before them chuckle when her eyes widened when the head lightly bounced around. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to break It." she told him apologetically.

The older man waved his hands in front of him "No worries little lady; you didn't break him! You see..." he told her picking the bobble head up off his desk lightly tapping its head making the head bounce around again "he's suppose to do that so no worries!" he told her pointing at the small toy that had a head far too big for its body.

Shiro smiled a little "So how did she do on this morning's placement tests?" Shiro asked it'd been almost a week since the day at the pool and he'd brought it to her attention that she should attend school. Arturia hadn't been very keen on it at first because she had no idea what she was suppose to do there, but after some talking she agreed to give it a try. So the whole week Shiro, Illya, Rin, and sometimes even Sakura helped Arturia get caught up with the world of today. It was amazing to see how quickly she picked things up if they were explained in a way she'd comprehend them correctly.

"For someone who's been home schooled her whole life she did quite well. The tests show that she's a sophomore level!" His High School principal exclaimed with a slight smile as he turned to her outdated dinosaur computer that lazed about his cinnamon hardwood desk. His fingers gracefully danced across the keys establishing an odd musical rhythm that made Shiro lightly tap his foot against the ground.

"Does that mean she made it in?" Shiro asked listening as the printer next to the computer monitors tower began to start up. It gave an irritating beep and began to flash an error message back at the principal who sighed out of annoyance. Mumbling something about a greedy printer under his breath. Arturia sat straight as if she was balancing several books upon her head for etiquette purposes. Her expression seemed to be all business, but after spending some time with her he'd begun to notice all the little emotions she'd hide very well from the world that were covered by said mask.

The principal turned to Arturia after fixing the printer; fixing his elbows to the desk letting his chin rest on his knuckled fists as he eyed her seriously. "I want to hear it from you... do you want this?" he asked her eyeing her curiously watching as Arturia's mask cracked for a split second revealing a sense of confusion at his question.

"If I didn't want to do this sir with all due respect I wouldn't be here." Arturia told his as he held up the scores she'd gotten on her tests and rubbed at the back of his neck deep in thought as he pondered if this would be a wise idea. They'd never had someone get such a high placement mark on these placement tests! They'd even added one as just a sort of IQ test in deductive reasoning and she'd passed it with flying colors!

'Wiped the floor with it actually...' he thought gazing at the paper the read one hundred percent A across the top. He eyed the questions ninety percent of which even he himself the dean couldn't comprehend. "Very well... however if you don't mind I'd like you to take one more test." he told her putting the papers down on the desk. The entrance tests they had time to study for, but no one has ever gotten such high marks on all the placement tests; it just wasn't normal 'I have to make sure she didn't cheat somehow...' he thought.

Clapping his hands to the desk using his arms to support him as he stood and walked towards the door "Sorry I'll be just a moment." He told them as he reached for the doors handle. Shiro nodded at the dean before turning back to Arturia to see her picking up one of the dean's pictures he had laid out on his desk. It was a picture of him with two young children smiling with big grins.

Before Shiro could say anything "Those children are my grandchildren Lexi and Ryan; there the only thing I have left of my eldest daughter." he told her as he walked back to his seat. The surprise of him popping up out of nowhere surprised Shiro even a little bit... The dean sat down after placing a game onto the table.

Arturia raised a questioning eyebrow as she looked from the child's game to the well respected dean of Shiro's High School "I thought I was suppose to take a test? Not play a silly child's game! " she questioned her voice dripping with annoyance. Just looking at the game's box it reminded her of an old game her father forced her to play many years ago as a child.

The dean pulled off the boxes top and set it aside grasping the instruction and handed them to her to read "Test take time to prepare; time we don't have... so here's the deal! You beat me at this game and I'll let you stay." he told her. He began pulling out the board and game pieces placing them within their respective places. This game wouldn't them him her IQ level, however if she beat him he'd know one thing and that would clear up everything.

Shiro's eyes narrowed; he knew where this old man was going "I think what you mean to say is that if she beats you she'll disprove what you believe which is that she cheated on her exams... Am I wrong?" Shiro asked looking to the dean for confirmation. As he leaned forward placing his elbow on the desk and letting his fist rest against his chin as he eyed the older man curiously and slightly annoyed at the fact he thought Arturia cheated.

The dean was quiet in response for several moments "..." after a brief pause to collect his thoughts. He could clearly see Shiro was upset by the accusation that was placed in his mind by the perfect test papers. "You can't blame me for thinking that way Shiro my IQ is two hundred and five and I couldn't answer most of those questions." He told Shiro, but he knew if the situation was reversed he'd be just as upset.

Arturia sighed staring at the game board that looked so similar to the one she use to have courtesy of her father who always told her strategy in a game is no different than strategy on a battlefield "I see so this game of yours is to prove to you that I do indeed have this IQ you speak of to answer such difficult questions?" she spoke her mind out loud as she read through the instructions on how the various pieces could be moved.

"Yes to see if you have a higher IQ than myself; if you do beat me you'll basically have proven it! So I'll admit I'm wrong and welcome you into my school with open arms!" The old man told her, but she wasn't paying much attention. She eyed the box the game box read Chess across if. The dean carefully placed all on his side of the board before looking at her confused to see her suddenly just staring at the boxes top.

Arturia's stare was calculating as her eyes scanned passed the games title looking to the printed chess board on the front; letting her mind plunge into battle mode as her imagination imagined herself and her old subordinates as the chess pieces in play. She closed her eyes formulating a battle strategy. _ "Daddy do we have to do this?" a short haired child asked sitting on her knees at a small table in front of her father. Before her Arturia watched as her father laid out his pieces before taking hold of her pieces as well. _

_He nodded "Strategy on the battlefield is no different than strategy in a simple game. Remember that..." he told her before holding up each piece to her. He explained each piece and how they could move along the board. He beat her that day thirteen times... but she didn't give up! And even though she didn't beat him the next day or the day after that; she never stopped trying._

Arturia smiled a little opening her eyes grasping her pieces in her hand fiddling with them a little in her hand at one of the few fond memories she had with her father. He'd taught her something she once deemed useless, but now she saw... what he taught her wasn't useless it was priceless! "Let's play!" Arturia challenged flicking a lock of hair over her shoulder before beginning to place her pieces on the board accordingly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arturia was grinning ear to ear as they walked out of the Principal's office and began their journey home. Shiro held a shopping bag over his shoulder with the school's logo imprinted on it. Arturia looked up when she heard her name being shouted at by Rin, Sakura and Taiga who'd accompanied them to the school. "So how'd it go?" Rin asked when Arturia got close enough to hear her.

Shiro snickered bringing the bag in front of him flashing its logo at them "You had doubt's?" he asked Rin curiously. Rin looked thoughtful before nodding mentioning how she worried Arturia would know next to nothing about history after her era among other subjects. Shiro looked surprised "I had no doubts in her abilities; never have..." he answered Rin when she asked if he'd doubted her.

Arturia's turned a little red at that; Sakura caught Arturia's hand leading her away telling her she wanted to talk to her out something in private.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: **And this is the end of the 5th chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far. I'd appreciate if you leave a comment or a review. All input and constructive criticisms will be appreciated. Let me know what you think.

Thanks again for taking your time to read my story.

Regards

_ElementalMiko12_


	6. Chapter 6- Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fate Stay Night or its characters! No copyright infringement was intended

**Author's Note:** Hi guys just to answer a question everyone keeps asking me this story is a mix of all the Fate Stay Night series. Most of the stuff I'm pulling this out of though; is based in Fate Stay Night though there is both some Blade Works and Zero in it.

**Writing Style:**

Normal text = Narration

_Italic text = Past events_

"Double inverted commas = speech"

'Single inverted comma = thoughts'

* * *

**Rule Breaker**

**Chapter 6 : Misunderstanding**

* * *

Everyone sat idly by the table awaiting Sakura, Shiro and Arturia to bring in the many food dishes they'd made in celebration of Arturia's accomplishment. Sakura eyed the Arturia slightly jealous as she watched Shiro worry over a small cut the blonde had gotten from her inexperience at cooking. She mentally wondered if Arturia fully grasped what she'd told her on their small tour around the school.

Sakura flinched when she accidently cut herself with the knife cutting up carrots. She turned to Shiro opening her mouth to speak, but Shiro beat her to it when he turned after pulling a Band-Aid out of the box. "One second Sakura just let me patch up Arturia and I'll come help you next." he told her as he put the Band-Aid on the countertop. He grabbed hold of a paper towel and opened the black bottle of Peroxide dumping a little on the small towel.

He lightly tapped it over Arturia's finger; the sting hurt a little, but that fact of how close Shiro was to her was much more important at the time. Arturia blushed at how worried he was over a small cut. Her knee scrapes as a child were ten times worse... Caught up in the moment her mind wandered back to the conversation she and Sakura shared before coming home. _Sakura pointed at a building telling the blonde girl beside her what the building was; after the finished tour though on the way back to their friends who awaited them by the gate the conversation took a sharp turn. _

"_Arturia... I just want you to know that I love Shiro to." Sakura told Arturia; she paused long enough to turn and face her to attempt to read the mask the blonde sometimes wore to her surprise the mask wasn't up. "But I'm not saying this to start a rivalry... after all there's no point in that when it's clear to me that I've already lost." Sakura informed her holding up her hands in defense before her. It's not that Arturia was mad... but looked almost sad like she was going to cry._

"_I don't know how you can possibly think that Sakura... because between the two of us you know far more about Shiro then I. You know more of this world then I and... I just can't compare to any of the people of your time. I only know things from my world and the little amount of things I've studied in preparation for the test Shiro set up for me." Arturia told wiping away her almost non-existent tears. "Shiro has so much... faith in me. Far more than I've had in myself since my arrival to this world and I love him for that. But I'd be lying if i told you... that that was the only thing attracting me to him." Arturia told her gaining a small smile._

Sakura sighed 'What am I doing getting jealous over him pampering her... I made up my mind not to turn our friendship into World War two over Shiro. It was clear... Painfully clear; that he wanted to be with Arturia. Sakura was so drowned out in her own thoughts she hadn't realized Shiro had already come over and bandaged up her finger.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

***Riiinnnggg!***Arturia grumbled cracking open her eye she knew that sound... Two minutes passed... Four minutes passed... Five minutes as Arturia got up with an irritated growl as she stomped across the hall to Shiro's room. Pushing open the sliding door with ease eyeing Shiro who somehow managed to sleep peacefully with his alarm clock ringing loudly right next to him as it practically hopped around while it rang to wake Shiro who only snored still deep in slumber.

Arturia's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she walked over and brought her almighty fist down on the unsuspecting clock smashing it. Arturia sat there and listened for several minutes before grinning like she'd just won the lottery. Silence is golden... Arturia yawned lying on the floor beside Shiro almost instantly falling back to sleep laying next to Shiro.

She gave off a light almost unheard snore; Arturia shivered slightly in her sleep feeling sleepily for the blankets to keep warm. Tapping Shiro she grabbed the fabric of his shirt believing he was a blanket roughly pulling him over top of her as best she could. Letting her hair coat around her face like a curtain as she rested her head on her arms she fell back to sleep... Not that she was actually awake to begin with.

Shiro groaned pulling himself over top of his pillow that'd somehow made its way under him; he tugged his blanket up to his neck. Eyes still closed he wrapped his arms around his abnormally warm and nice smelling pillow. He let what little sense he had at the moment float away. He was too tired... Too comfortable... And too drawn to the scent of his pillow to move.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Illya sat upright in bed tapping her alarm to shut it up; giving it an irritated side glanced glare. After trying to burn a hole into the poor thing for five minutes she realized no matter how intensely she glared at it the clock wouldn't burst into flames like she wished it too. Slipping out of bed she walked the few steps to her dresser pulling out some undergarments before turning to her closet to gather up her school uniform within her arms.

After she finished with that she headed for the bathroom locking herself in so she could take a shower in peace. She found herself wondering what her brother was doing right now... getting ready for school or making breakfast for them already no doubt. She scrubbed the shampoo into her hair ducking under the water almost jumping out of her skin when she heard a loud scream.

Illya leaped out of the shower grabbing her towel off the rack whipping it carelessly around her as she dashed through the house to where the scream came from. Ignoring the watery mess she created with her drippy hair that she'd have to clean before heading to school. Illya skid to a stop at a corner only to slip and go flying into a wall causing her to see stars. Rin and Sakura stood outside of her brother's room with the door open.

Sakura's face was red and she had her hands over her mouth as she slowly sank to her knees; Rin just stood there in shock her jaw dropped slightly as she mouthed "How bold..." she mumbled eyeing whatever was going on in the room. Illya just stayed where she was for several more seconds absorbing the impact and examining their posture and expressions.

"There better be a good reason for making me run through the house and slam into this wall or I'm personally kicking both of your asses... friends or not." Illya pouted carefully pulling herself up from the floor she'd just did a weird form of Michael Jackson's moonwalk across before slamming into her new friend she'd just come acquainted to. Mr. Wall was not a nice friend...

"They might wanna get up before Sensei gets here... or she's gonna right both of them a new one." Rin mumbled Sakura merely nodded at her sister's response. Illya coolly walked over to them flicking her hair over her shoulder as she made it halfway down the hall towards them. Wondering what on earth they were seeing that would make Taiga Sensei upset enough to rip her brother a new one...

Crossing her arms over her barely covered chest "What on earth are you two blockheads babbling about?" she asked stopping in front of the two. Sakura and Rin responded in the same manner which was to point into the room. Illya rose an eyebrow closing the gap between them leaning forward a little grabbing hold of the doors frame as she poked her head inside.

Her eyes widened staring at her brother who was fast asleep on top of Arturia who was fast asleep on her stomach. The blankets we just below her brothers neck displaying her brothers naked shoulders. She recalled Arturia wearing pajama pants to bed last night and eyed the lower portion of the blanket that their feet hung out from for the pant leg; when she didn't see them she blushed. If this was an innocent position... it sure didn't look it. "You're right we better wake them. Heads or tails?" Illya asked mentally sweat dropping.

Rin laughed shaking her head grabbing hold of her sister's hand dragging her up to her feet beginning their journey to the kitchen "Hell no this is partly your house girl that's up to you my friend." Rin told her. Illya found what Rin told her was true, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Illya slowly tiptoed into the room 'Why am I tiptoeing when I'm planning to wake them up anyways!?" Illya thought wanting to slap her hand to her face.

Illya grinned "I know I'll just set his alarm clock to go off in the next minute and run out." she thought cleverly as her eyes gleamed at the idea. Her happy mood fell when she found the alarm clock smashed on the floor beside them 'What the hell!?' was her first thought. Balancing on one foot she touched her foot to the back of her brother's shoulder poking him. He twitched when some cool water dripped onto his skin; He tiredly lifted his head his eyes open, but droopy with sleep.

"W-What is it Illya? Having trouble with the shower?" Shiro asked, but stared in confusion when she turned and ran away without a word. He eyed the door for a few seconds before shrugging falling to rest back down on his comfortable pillow. He took in a deep breath through his nose, but quickly sat up and sneezes when something tickled at his nose. He rubbed at his nose with the back of his hand "What the hell?" he asked turning to look back at his pillow.

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before screaming out in shock when he realized the comfy pillow he'd been snuggling on top of was Arturia. He quickly backed away making his back soon come in contact with the wall. The blanket that'd been tangled around his leg pulled off Arturia as he backed away revealing she was fully clothed. Even though that was a load off knowing she was still dressed he found himself looking down to ensure he was as well.

Nothing abnormal 'Unless being hard is abnormal...' he thought as he pictured how the situation must have looked to his sister. Arturia yawned rubbing at her eyes before practically doing a bunny hop to her feet when Shiro ran out of the room in nothing, but boxer shorts "Illya it wasn't what it looked like!" he yelled across the house. He was very certain that situation was the reason his sister had run off like a bat outta hell.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: **And this is the end of the 6th chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far. I'd appreciate if you leave a comment or a review. All input and constructive criticisms will be appreciated. Let me know what you think.

Thanks again for taking your time to read my story.

Regards

_ElementalMiko12_


	7. Chapter 7- Guilt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fate Stay Night or its characters! No copyright infringement was intended

**Author's Note:** Hi guys been a while ^^ just finished this chap up! Hope you guys like it :)

Enjoy!

**Writing Style:**

Normal text = Narration

_Italic text = Past events_

"Double inverted commas = speech"

'Single inverted comma = thoughts'

* * *

**Rule Breaker**

**Chapter 7 : Guilt**

* * *

Arturia and Shiro were several shades of red as they all walked to school. Arturia was deep in thought about how exactly she'd gotten into Shiro's room... She couldn't remember for the life of her how or when she got in there. Well she knew how she obviously walked... but how could she not remember that?! She much be pretty skilled not to bump into anything in the dark and she couldn't recall getting up at any point in the night.

She sighed shaking her head to clear her head of her thoughts; whatever what happened happened there's no way to change it now. She brought her hands up to her hair skillfully pulling her hair up into a high ponytail, but left her long bangs out to frame her face. Her lightly shaded eyes drifted to stare at Shiro's back who was currently walking in front of her. Her hand split her ponytail giving it a slight tug to tighten it into place.

Arturia's eyes wandered down his back eyeing his butt for a second too long making her have to mentally smack herself to come back to the world that was around them. What the heck was wrong with her?! Her one hand fell limply to her side while the other held securely to one of her backpacks straps.

"Like what you see?" Rin's voice came from next to her giving her an all knowing grin. Shiro turned around almost immediately hearing Rin and he looked at them curiously. His golden honey glossed eyes directed solely in Arturia's direction. Blushing when his eyes drifted from her face to her uniform perhaps they got her one that was one size too small... or were her breast really that big?

"See what?" He asked getting his bearings back after examining Arturia not so discreetly. 'I can't believe I even just thought that!' Shiro thought imagining Arturia covering her chest from his view before for a second before giving him a powerful punch to the face. He mentally flinched... Yes he was an idiot. All he could do now was hope and pray no one seen his eyes little detour.

Arturia suddenly broke out into laughter bringing her free hand to her hip and letting go of her backpacks strap to rub at the back of her neck nervously. "Ahaha Rin was just saying how she liked the view she was getting from that guy over there." Arturia told him bring her hand down from her neck to point across the street at an elder gentleman. Who seemed to be doing some weird dance with his little girl on the sidewalk.

Rin's face turned red from both embarrassment and anger she stomped bringing balled fists down at her sides. "Wha... I did not!?" She argued before pointing to the man who looked to be in his early forties "Do you not see how old that guy is?!" Rin asked trying to get Shiro to stop laughing at her over Arturia's obvious white lie...

Illya and Sakura grinned that's what she got for teasing Arturia "No need to be shy Rin... He does look kinda cute!" Sakura said giving her sister a playful elbow to the ribcage. Shiro shook his head absentmindedly rubbing at the back of his head a little. He turned on his heels and began to walk the other way towards the school.

"Ugh girl talk... Where Shinji when you need him?" he mumbled under his breath sweat dropping at Rin's choice in men. Arturia dashed up behind him grabbing the elbow of his shirt. Giving it a soft tug she watched as he stopped mid step and turned to with a questioning look.

"Um Shiro can I...?" She mumbled the soft honey glow blush only growing darker "Um... I..." Her brain blanked out at the sight of his glowing golden eye. What did she want again? Her daze unconsciously traveled down as she bowed her head her eyes locking on his hand that seemed to lay lonely at his side. 'Right!' She thought mentally smacking herself "May I hold your hand Shiro?" She asked politely blushing when he smiled at her and held out his hand for her to take.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Class this is Arturia Emiya!" The teacher spoke clearly before the whole class. There were several glares and whistles thrown her way. Arturia gave an embarrassed wave before turning back to the teacher. Probably to find out where she would be sitting. The teacher walked over to her desk grabbing a folder labeled seating charts and began to skim through the pages.

he heard a few psst behind him, but ignored them the best he could to try and find out where Arturia would be seated. "Hey Emiya I wasn't aware that you had two hot sister's; what was your dad a player or somethin?" He heard Shinji mumbled from behind him making him freeze for a long second.

He swiftly turned around his left hand laying limpy over the back of the plastic seat while the right planted itself instinctively on the hardwood desk; he looked slightly heated "She's not my sister!" He whispered harshly toward his friend who made the ridiculous accusation. That would just be gross...

Shinji looked at him surprised; his tone turned to teasing "Oh really then what is she? Your wife?" he whispered back laying his arms on his desk in front of him with his arms crossed over one another letting his chin rest on them. Shinji's eyebrows bounced suggestively when he noticed his friends cheeks noticeably darken.

Shiro relaxed in his seat letting the gears in his head turn trying to spin a good and believable lie. Bringing his hands together in his lap he began to fidget with his thumbs like he was playing the game Thumb War with himself. "Um... Future wife actually we had her last name changed back when we were kids because she lost her parents at a young age..." Shiro started.

Shinji's face twisted in confusion as he raised an eyebrow at him questionably "Doesn't that make you her brother man?" Shinji asked curiously. Shiro mentally slapped himself for not thinking his story completely through. Need to come up with something fast he mentally chanted. His eyes beamed and he smiled a little closing his eyes.

Shiro chuckled "Let me finish dummy." He whispered back pausing as his brain finished formulating a short life story "Anyway's Arturia and I have been in love since we were kids. So rather than let Social Services take her and let her get lost in the system somewhere with god knows who; adopted her into the family her name was only changed to Emiya since the option was there and dad knew we'd get together at some point anyways..." Shiro lied.

He was impressed with himself; he'd never been such a smooth liar! 'Whoa that was close... oh wait I think I just unintentionally opened a big can of worms.' Shiro thought remembering who sat next to Shinji and class. He was certain she'd heard the whole conversation and he was sure she was bound to say something. He could almost sense the snicker on her face!

"Ah so you have been keeping something from us; well it certainly explains the position we found you two in this morning!" Rin giggled flicking a lock of her hair over her shoulder. Her face was cracked with a cheshire cat like grin stretching from ear to ear. A mischievous gleam in her eyes Shiro noticed when he slowly turned to her in horror.

Shinji so quickly Shiro didn't notice when he did it, but he sat upright and spun to face Rin giving her his full attention. "Oh this sounds good! What position?!" He asked curiously he'd been fairly bored up till this moment in the morning. Shiro grasped waving his hands in front of him begging Rin with his eyes not to speak a word of this morning.

"Well..." Rin started raising her finger up in the air with her eyes closed as if she was reciting a definition out of memory for the teacher. Shiro stood up quickly clapping his hands over her mouth after leaping over his desk "muh." Rin mumbled against his hand. She continued to try and take for several seconds, but when unsuccessful she grabbed a marker and began writing across a sheet of paper.

Shiro tilted his head back to Shinji with a big innocent smile "Ahahaha no worries Shingi Rin was joking." he replied before turning back to an all too quiet Rin to find a piece of paper shoved into his face "You have two seconds before I bite... Ack!" he yelped letting her go waving his injured hand in the air as if it'd help to dull the pain. "Such a jokester..." he nervously chuckled.

He turned around coming to face to face with their teacher making him jump at how he hadn't even heard her approaching. Creepy... "Mister Emiya!" She started holding a long ruler in hand slapping it into her hand looking down at him with a demonic stare that made him feel like he shrank to the size of an ant "Do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" the old teacher questioned. Shiro eyed the her nervously before shaking his head from side to side.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

***Tic* **The clock sounded. ***Tic* **How could anyone concentrate on this test? ***Tic***

Shiro tapped his pencil lightly on the desk. He hoped Arturia was faring well enough; he couldn't see her since she was sitting behind Shinji who was sitting behind him. ***Tic***

Thirty minutes later and he'd only answered five questions...***Tic*** He slapped his hands against his head 'Come on man get your head in the game! You can see her later!' he thought to himself.

'Let's see...' he thought eyeing his paper 'Y = 3 - 5x and 2z= 10x + 2...' he draw a picture of the equation out in his head. Taking some time to think. He grinned 'Easy!' finishing off the equator in his head. 'That's so easy its Y + Z = 3 + 1 =4!' he thought his eyes shifting to the clock his eyes widened realizing he had ten minutes to finish off twelve problems.

After class-

Shinji dramatically sighed as they all walked down the crowded hallway; Rin and Sakura ducked down separate hallways. "I'm so glad that test if finally over!" Shinji stretched his arms high above his head. While Shiro took Arturia to her locker so he could teach her how to open it without having to break into walked in front of them with his hand slipping into his pockets.

Shiro rolled his eyes "Stop being so dramatic Shinji at least you got some sleep after your test." he mumbled miserably he'd gotten tripped up on the final two questions. He mentally wondered how Arturia did on her first paper test. She seemed to be in a pretty good mood as she spoke with Illya.

Shinji chuckled half heartedly tugging his hand out of his pockets to cross them behind his head. "Not my fault you took forever man!" Shinji said closing his eyes as he walked next to Shiro. Shiro took one of his hands out of his pocket to rub at the back of his neck. He'd taken up the whole class period... The teacher was one of those teachers who wouldn't allow anyone to do anything unless all the test takers were finished. He felt kinda bad for making everyone endure that boredom... Arturia most of all!

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**Author's Note: **And this is the end of the 7th chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far. I'd appreciate if you leave a comment or a review. All input and constructive criticisms will be appreciated. Let me know what you think.

Thanks again for taking your time to read my story.

Regards

_ElementalMiko12_


	8. Chapter 8- Supervising

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fate Stay Night or its characters! No copyright infringement was intended

**Author's Note: Hi everyone I've gotten PM's of ppl asking for an update so here it is. I'm warning you now though currently I am working on one story at a time. After the one I'm currently working on I'll have one more before letting my complete focus fall on Rule Breaker. After I finish those stories I will update a lot more and a lot faster. I have a tendency to update 2-4 chaps at a time! You have been warned o.- **

**Enjoy!**

**Writing Style:**

Normal text = Narration

_Italic text = Past events_

"Double inverted commas = speech"

'Single inverted comma = thoughts'

**Rule Breaker**

**Chapter 8 : Supervising**

The weather was scorching and they only had about two hours left of school left. Shinji turned to Shiro as they stood off the court to go get a quick drink. Basket ball could be really draining! Shinji rather than drinking all of his water held it over his head giving the bottle a tight squeeze making the water wizz out of the bottles drinking cap. The plastic bottle crackled under his strength before making ridiculously loud snapping noises.

Shiro rolled his eyes at his friend's waste of water as he lightly hit the top of his bottle with his palm succeeding in closing the drinking lid. ***Thunk*** It sounded kind of reminding him of the whack-a-mole game in a weird way. His eyes drifted back to his team's opponents... the girls. He'd almost drooled when Arturia came out in her gym outfit. It was a simple black tank top with forest green shorts that stopped mid thigh.

Shiro observed as Arturia was passed the ball; for her first time she was doing fairly well though... He sweat dropped watching as Arturia effortlessly whacked oncoming opponents out of the way like they were flies before using one of his teammates whom was getting up after falling as a step ladder as she hopped effortlessly into the air and dunked the ball into the hoop. The girls had tied them in points... Arturia landed on the ground with ease slapping her teammate's hands as their fallen player peeled himself off the concrete.

He chuckled a little when Arturia helped the guy up and apologize for stepping on him like a bug. Her attention shifted and Shiro found her staring right at him. Shiro smiled at her, but she looked away; however he could also see the minor reddened glow gracing her cheeks as the wind pushed her bangs back away from her face. 'So c-cute...' Shiro thought in a daze.

Shinji waved his now empty bottle in front of Shiro's face in an attempt to get his attention since calling his name wasn't working. Shinji rolled his eyes "Yo Shiro! Anyone home?!" he yelled into Shiro's ear succeeding in making Shiro elbow him in the gut accidentally out of reflex. Shinji cradled his arms around his midsection slightly bent over; his face twisted in pain as he gave several large gasps of air after having the oxygen in his lungs forced out.

"Oh my god Shinji I'm sorry; you startled me!" Shiro tried to explain as Shinji held up a finger gesturing for a minute. He gave a couple struggled coughs and panted a second longer before his suddenly paled skin began to gain back some color. Shinji stood upright with a little pain to his abdomen. He rubbed at the sore spot a little before looking up in Shiro's general direction.

"Damn man have you been working out or something?" Shinji suddenly asked as he lifted up his shirt to inspect his well toned stomach. Even now he could already see it! The signs that a bruise was beginning to form... great.

Shiro recalled the fight for the Holy Grail "Yeah I guess you can call it that..." he told Shinji. He'd been told by Sakura why Shinji didn't remember even though he'd participated in the Holy Grail War. According to Sakura he may have survived due to Rider who she told him had actually been under her command not Shinji's, but he'd hit his head causing memory loss. It was hard to believe Sakura had been Rider's Master since Rider seemed so loyal to Shinji, but when she told him she ordered Rider to show her loyalty to her by following her brother.

Either way... he was happy to have his friend back. The Shinji he'd come to know due to the Holy Grail War tended to be a bit of an ass. "Alright boy's and girl's time to hit the showers!" Coach yelled out causing Arturia to look back at him from her position as she hung loosely from the Basketball hoop. She effortlessly dropped to the ground and began to run towards Shiro and Shinji as they began to gather their things.

She blushed a little as she reached out to him stopping him from advancing towards the door to the boy's washrooms. "Um... S-Shiro." She mumbled out looking down at the ground embarrassed that Shinji had stopped as well. For some reason she felt too embarrassed to ask him in front of Shinji. Shinji smiled a little waving Shiro off telling him he was going ahead of him leaving them alone as the door shut.

Shiro stared at Arturia in confusion and asked if she was alright. In the back of his mind worrying that she'd somehow hurt herself. Arturia waved her hands in front of her after looking up at him "No I'm fine its just... W-Well that thing you called a date." She began fidgeting nervously with the hem of her shorts. What was she so worried about Shiro wouldn't turn her down... right? "I um just wanted to know if we could do that again today..." She asked her cheeks tinted red.

Shiro stifled the urge to chuckle; Arturia was one of the Great Kings of legend King Arthur he found the fact that she could fight down an army by herself amazing, but right now she found how she was fumbling over her words as she tried to ask him out amazingly adorable. Shiro smiled a little "How's after school?" he answered immediately to her request. Arturia's blush only deepened when he leaned forward and gave her a light peak on the forehead.

Her expression right now was priceless; how he wished he had a camera to capture this moment on film. Arturia was about to speak, but was interrupted by the door to the girl's showers opening to reveal Rin. "Ah making out behind the school; how sneaky of you two!~ You might wanna continue your lovey dovey moment later if you don't get in the shower now you won't be able to take one." Rin told Arturia.

The pair turned red and spun to Rin just in time to see a bright flash before Arturia got the chance to attack Rin. Incapable of seeing straight ended up running into Shiro kissing him on the lips by accident. Several flashes later Arturia pulled away when she realized what she'd done. Rin laughed "Ah what a momentous occasion to be caught on camera!" she yelled out running away before the effect of the flash could wear off.

Arturia took off after Rin; he decided to hit the showers. He walked in ignoring all the curious stares as he opened up his locker to grab his school uniform and towel. He was about to close the door to his locker when his phone began to vibrate in his locker. He eyed it for a second curiously seeing he had a text. Grabbing it he clicked a series of buttons before the message opened up. He smiled a little at the picture that stared back at him.

Clicking the settings he made the picture his phone's background. He had to remember to thank Rin later for that... He chuckled staring at the picture for a second longer "So that's what you two were doing out there!" Shinji's voice rang over his shoulder startling him half to death. Shinji slapped him hard on the back "Making out behind the Gym; who'd have thought you be so bold Shiro." Shinji said loudly so everyone could hear.

Shiro growled out in embarrassment "Don't talk so loud you idiot!" he said before quickly trying to slip away before anyone could ask questions. His plan didn't work... He may have made it into the shower stall, but the guys that knew him stuck around the stall asking him questions as he bathed the whole time. All the while Shiro cursed Shinji under his breath.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shiro and Arturia had been teased throughout the day by their close friends about the accidental kiss they'd shared. Rin came whining to Shiro after Gym asking him to resend her the picture because Arturia had caught her and smashed her cell phone thus losing a valuable bargaining chip she could have used at a later date.

No matter how much she pleaded though he didn't resend the image to her secondary phone which she had at home. Coming from a rich family had its perks... The one Arturia destroyed in her quests to murder her was one she'd used for the Holy Grail War in hopes of not breaking her favorite phone which she left stashed at home.

After dropping Illya off at the house; Shiro and Arturia ventured off on their own hand in hand. Shiro swore even as they walked down the street that he could feel someone's gaze on him. Shiro tilted his head back a little to see over his shoulder 'Hum... must be my imagination.' he thought dismissively.

Meanwhile four figures ducked behind a bush one of while held a camera in hand snapping photos. Rin made she they stayed quite a ways behind them so they didn't draw too much suspicion to their location. Sakura was knelt down next to her behind a bush "You know if we get caught sis Arturia's really going to murder you this time." she chimed in.

Shinji chuckled Rin was still covered in minor injuries via Arturia after Gym class. "Don't laugh!" Rin yelled at him pouting before mumbling who would have known she'd be so violent under her breath. Illya rolled her eyes and called her an idiot.

"Did you forget who she is already? The only thing you should be surprised at is the fact that you're still alive to tell the tale!" Illya told Rin in a matter of fact manner. Rin looked like she was ready to fire back at that comment, but quickly shut her mouth when she realized just how right the girl was. Arturia could have murdered her... The only reason she was still alive was because they were friends.

Illya poked Rin who was off in her own little world "If your suppose to be stalking them you're not doing a good job." she said pointing out of the bushes where the couple had once been. "Shinji and Sakura are doing a better job at stalking then you!" she said watching as Rin looked up to find Shiro and Arturia gone from view and Shinji and Sakura at the streets corner peeking around the corner.

Then what Illya said registered "Wha... Hey I'm not stalking!" Rin protested as she spun around to face her. She hated being compared to a stalker! Rin got up and began to take off down the street after Shinji and Sakura.

Illya followed her not done with this conversation "Then why are we hiding Sherlock?" she asked sarcastically as she walked behind Rin. Shinji and Sakura turned the corner when the two lovebirds were out of sight.

Rin stopped mid step making Illya crash into her back by the sudden stop. Rin blushed Illya had her... but she wasn't about to admit that! Think brain think! "U-Um... Supervising... That's right we're supervising!" Rin chimed in quickly before beginning to skip down the sidewalk.

Illya snored mentally thinking 'Supervising my ass.' she thought as she began to once again follow Rin.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Author's Note: **And this is the end of the 8th chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far. I'd appreciate if you leave a comment or a review. All input and constructive criticisms will be appreciated. Let me know what you think.

Thanks again for taking your time to read my story.

Regards

_ElementalMiko12_


End file.
